


You Can't Kill Him

by skippy_is_invisible



Series: After the War [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Protective Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong & Zuko Friendship, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippy_is_invisible/pseuds/skippy_is_invisible
Summary: Toph and Hakoda want to have chat with Ozai about how much of a terrible father he is. Zuko knows that given the chance, they might actually kill Ozai. Hakoda and Toph just want Zuko to know how much he's loved.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Hakoda, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: After the War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974721
Comments: 9
Kudos: 319





	You Can't Kill Him

“Where are you guys going?” Zuko asked.

“Just paying a visit to your father.” Hakoda answered as he and Toph marched out of the palace.

“Why?”

“You don’t just get to abuse your kid and get away with it, Sparky.”

“You can’t kill my father.”

“Just because the Avatar couldn’t do it doesn’t mean I won’t be able to.”

“Hakoda, please.” Hakoda glanced down at Zuko who had become a second son to him over the past year.

“Son,” Zuko always perked up at the word. “Your father didn’t get a punishment he truly deserves.”

“What are you going to do?”

“We’re just going to have a chat.”

“Judging by the murderous look on your’s and Toph’s faces, I highly doubt that.”

“Zuko-”

“No Toph… And besides, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Zuko couldn’t decipher the look on Hakoda and Toph’s face.

The fact that Zuko said it wasn’t that big of a deal, broke Hakoda’s heart. Hakoda was a father himself and he would never lay a hand on either of his children. The thought of it made him sick. And now, here stood a sixteen, nearly seventeen year old boy, telling him that the abuse he received from his father wasn’t ‘that big of a deal’ saddened Hakoda. Zuko was a child. He still is. A child that had to grow up to face and take on to much responsibility.

Toph felt a mix of anger and sadness. She had claimed Zuko as her older brother. It didn’t matter that they weren’t related by blood. They were family. Toph would do whatever it took to protect Zuko and he would do the same for her. To hear Zuko say the trauma he went through wasn’t ‘that big of a deal’, made Toph want to bash Ozai’s face into the ground. If the rest of their family were there and heard what Zuko said, Toph could only imagine their reaction and what they would do.

It was no secret to his family that Zuko feared men. Specifically men who were fathers or men who resembled Ozai in any way. When Zuko first met Chief Hakoda, he was scared of him. The only reason Zuko spent any time around Hakoda was to protect Sokka and Katara. Fathers not hurting their children was a new concept to Zuko. Zuko used to not look Hakoda in the eye and only ever spoke in formalities to the Southern Water Tribe Chief. Zuko was constantly on the verge of a panic attack being near the chief but he would always try to put himself between Sokka, Katara, and their father. He needed to protect them. Eventually, Hakoda caught onto this. One night he confronted Zuko about this. Needless to say, Zuko opened up about his trauma and cried a lot. Hakoda hugged Zuko and tried his best to comfort the boy while mentally signing adoption papers. When Zuko calmed down enough, Hakoda explained that he would never hurt his children, or Zuko. Zuko didn’t immediately trust him but over time, Hakoda proved himself to Zuko. After the war, Hakoda split his time between the Southern Water Tribe, and the Fire Nation Palace, trying to sort out peace treaties and trade agreements. During that time, the two bonded and Zuko soon began to see Hakoda as a father figure, next to his Uncle of course.

After the war ended, Toph wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. Aang and Katara were traveling around the globe helping people rebuild. Sokka mostly traveled with his father and occasionally Katara and Aang. Suki was also now working at the palace full time. They all saw each other often, some more than others, but they were never apart for too long. Toph didn’t want to go back to living with her parents so she decided to stay with her self proclaimed older brother in the Fire Nation. Zuko was more than happy to have Toph stay with him. She also made Zuko get proper rest when he needed it, which was always. Toph also served as Zuko’s personal lie detector in certain meetings. Her and Zuko also went on monthly field trips together during this time. The two of them were closer than ever.

“All we want is his cell number.” Toph said.

“No.”

“But-”

“I said no, Toph.” 

Hakoda looked between the two. “I promise that I won’t cause him any physical harm.”

Zuko met Hakoda’s eyes with a look that said, ‘How stupid do you think I am?’

The chief put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Have I ever broken any of my promises to you?”

Zuko thought about it for a moment. “I guess not.”

“I promise that I and I won’t cause Ozai and physical harm.”

“Fine…”

Zuko escorted Hakoda and Toph to his father’s cell.

Before Zuko left the prison, he pulled two guards aside.

“If they try to kill Ozai, please stop them.” With that Zuko left.

“Does the Fire Lord seriously think we can stop Master Beifong and Chief Hakoda from doing what they want…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to spell check this.


End file.
